


Taking notes

by Miukiexrain2



Category: Grand Army (TV 2020), Grand Army (TV)
Genre: 1x5 valentines day, Angst but nothing to bad, Basically Victor coming to Meera's art show with his friend for the school paper, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Learning about each other a little more, M/M, Sprinkle of head canons, They needed more scenes together, What if.., could be gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miukiexrain2/pseuds/Miukiexrain2
Summary: Basically, the writers making me think they were going to more than the "Gay guy knowing he's gay get's back together with their beard anyway after they broke up."or...How bout instead of Sid getting back with Flora, Victor actually gets to go to Flora's event with his best friend for the school paper and his own blog, and instead of paying attention to Meera's event he pays more attention to her brother.
Relationships: Sid/Victor, Siddhartha Pakam/Victor Borin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Taking notes

**Author's Note:**

> What up, there are hardly any fics on this show and these two are so hella cute but in my opinion, needed way more scenes and development for these two before their masterpiece of a first kiss I am not disappointed. though. FWI Hope y'all know I am a Latina Queer writer that honestly cares about representation and things that need to be gayer than are in this world.

_**Friday, February 14** _

_**Valentine's day 1:01 pm Ap Phys class** _

It's not that Sid hated Valentine's day, but after last week he didn't acknowledge having to spend this one without Flora. Well, not completely. He's too good, a beautiful ex-girlfriend who deserves so much than the bull-shit he has going on. He knew he had to end it after multiple times she requested sex. He played on that he wasn't ready. He kinda was, just not with... Flora. As pissed as she was she wasn't completely out of the picture she was still part of Meera, his little sister's life, enough in her life they could be sisters. Of course, breaking up would never break the two girls up. He just hoped tonight wouldn't be too awkward definitely planning on supporting his sis, say hi to friends, and sneak off home without his parents seeing him using the excuse of a stomach ache not really a fan of crowds in general. _But if I am planning to use stomach flu as an excuse mom would definitely leave with me and pass by the supermarket and buy licorice tea. Which was not what Twizzlers tasted like at all, why do people even buy that shi-._

"Shit!" Sid cursed shaken by surprise with the chair someone unexpectedly took the seat next to him

"Sorry" A tall blonde and too attractive pair of blue eyes chuckled as he sat his bag down next to the desk. "I tried to get your attention but your mind I guess... wandered?" Sid looked embarrassed to be caught off guard like that. 

"Uhh yeah, no worries." Sid smiled calming down a bit. "I guess I was wondering about..." Sid trailed off looking at Victor who slowly pulled out a cardboard box. 

"Sorry Lunch is my last period and my friend made me some new vegan sugar cookies for Valentine's day. Want one?" Victor smiled politely waiting for Sid to pick one up.

"Oh, uh sure. Vegan though? uh" Sid said with uncertainty. Staring at the blue heart frosted cooking with red icing words of "Bitch plz!" showing it off to Victor who laughed. "Uh yeah, Brooklyn is a Sagittarius don't mind them. And excuse us for trying to decrease our carbon footprint." Victor said enjoying his dessert that will definitely spoil his lunch. Sid took a mind and after a second smiled surprisingly. "Okay, that's actually a pretty bomb." 

"Well, you that to them tonight at your sister's art show." Victor smiled putting away his box before his teacher could catch him. Sid looked a little confused.

"Oh, you're coming to that tonight?" Sid said, well not only would his ex be there but his new maybe crush. Perfect.

"Yeah of course. As two members of our school paper, it be a bummer not too. Plus a girl Taylor likes will be there and I have to take notes for my own blog." Victor said proudly taking his books out.

"You have a blog? What's it called" Sid asked impressed not knowing his new friend's interest. He could hardly name any of his "well his so-called" friend's interests besides sports and girls. He was intrigued by this new discovery pulling out google to bookmark it and maybe stalk it till midnight. 

"Yeah, nothing too serious, it's called "Brooklyn nights" I know not the most creative name but hey you gotta start somewhere right? And what's better than what's around you? I basically just go around and document local events in Brooklyn especially young artists, small businesses, and family-owned two of tonight's categories." Victor smiled seeing Sid type into his search bar and instantly subscribing.

"That's really cool. My sister talks all the time we need to support our communities and I have to agree with my parents and all." Sid smiled scrolling his phone. A notification came up on his phone taking him to his and Floras messages.

**Flora**

_Hey, tonights all about Meera, not our old news shit. So don't be weird k?_

_I know I have been ignoring your ass for good reasons but we cool alright.  
_

_Your still my family and I support u no matter what like I know u would support me too. <3_

Sid sighed in relief. He still felt awful and scared but " _ **Patience"**_ Flora said on the night they broke up and he came out too.

"oooo is that from your gorgeous girlfriend." Victor chimed in with a teasing voice

"Actually yeah but that's ex-girlfriend now," Sid said staring at the bullet notes on the bored getting his pen out to start the lesson. 

"Oh shit sorry man."

"It's cool bro sometimes things just don't work out but we're still good. She is coming tonight so time is all we need to be friends again." 

"Oh yeah when does that start again," Victor said worryingly not remembering the time he had to be prepared.

"oh like 7 I think?"

"Thank god I totally forget but I bet Meera will be great."

"yeah she will," Sid said proudly turning back to Ms.D and only having to wait a few more hours to maybe stay at the show longer than he expected at his family's restaurant. 

* * *

6:55 pm The Pakam's restaurant

"No, Fuck get out of the way," the petite black haired teen pushed her older brother aside to hang up her own goddess portrait. Sid getting shoved off the chair with an "oof".

"Language!" both the Pakams said while setting up the food table.

"God can't you make anything straight!?" Meera yelled frustratingly trying to get the portrait on the wall.

Flora laughed not commenting. Earning a glare from Sid saying "shut up please" and continued on hanging the lights instead

Rolling his eyes "sorry princess, shouldn't you be getting ready it's almost 7 pm, won' people be coming soon?"

"What do you mean the shows, not till eight also it's offensive you'd think I would only need like 20 mins to get ready?" Meera squinted her eyes at her brother.

"Oh no," Sid said out loud

"What did you do?" Flora asked annoyingly. 

"I might have-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks hopefully this wasn't too bad I don't write a whole lot. :)


End file.
